Life in LOCAD (Land of College and Discoveries)
by milaek
Summary: Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you and your friends have used various shenanigans to beat THE GAME. It has now been TWO YEARS since you returned to earth, and now you are college bound with your best of bros, DAVE STRIDER. But as time goes on, you find that maybe there are still more discoveries to make, now that you have begun to continue the most absurd adventure ever created: LIFE
1. Chapter 1

== Be John Egbert

You are now John Egbert. Years ago you and your friends won a game concerning the universe through several shenanigans. After winning, the game your world was "rebooted" and false memories implanted into everyone who hadn't been a part of the game. You still chat with your troll buddies every once and a while, though you can't see them because of the different universes and whatnot, and you still have some of your god-tier power. Rose, Jade, and Dave all have some residual god tier power as well, but really its nothing compared to your old abilities. You were all 17 when you returned to earth, and it has been two years since. You all had to go your separate ways when you returned of course, but you all kept in close contact.

Readjusting had been difficult, not to say you were completely adjusted. You weren't. In class you would occasionally have gotten doze off or been startled, and every instinct in your body told you that it was Jack Noir or the Black Queen or some other monster from the game come to kill you. And the nightmares. You couldn't stand them. Every night it was faces of Dave, Jade, and Rose as they died while you were unable to help. Or it was you being killed again and again. You would always jerk awake and instantly get on your computer, praying that someone was on pesterchum. The nights where they weren't you stayed awake, curled up on your bed, trying to let the memories pass you by. When Dave was on (he was usually the only one) he talked about how once you both were done with senior years you would go to collage together to calm you down. He would tell you about how he would take a graphic design as his major and how you would take your "derptastic film studies class for people without taste". You two would spend an hour talking about how great it would be to be able to see each other every day, and somehow you ended up calm. Then you would say your goodnights and sign off. After one of those conversations you usually slept dreamlessly, which all things considered was a blessing. On weekends the two of you would spend hours going over colleges and writing essays together via chat (though half the time you just ended up goofing off).

But all of that was behind you now because you were on a plane to Texas and your new school.

You and Dave had both somehow managed to get into the same liberal arts college in Texas and were luckily roommates. (Pfft luck had nothing to do with it. You had asked Rose to use her seer ability to tell you how to get chosen as roommates. She couldn't see all roads in the future anymore, but could tell you how the college was going to choose who to pair up.) Rose had gone to an all girls college in Maine as, of course, a psych major and Jade had gone to Pennsylvania to study biology (also to be more safe about her ears and tail, which she had retained from the game and had a tendency to pop out when she got too exited, which was often). Both girls had been extremely upset to hear that you two would be so far away from them, but had adamantly promised that if you ever needed anything they would be on the first plane over. But moving on.

You were currently staring out of the window of the plane, observing the reddening terrain below. The speaker came on abruptly, and the captain announced that the plane would be arriving in Huston in approximately 15 minutes. Your palms became sweaty. Even though you and Dave had seen each other in the Game, this felt different. Not only were you going to be seeing each other for the first time in a non-life threating situation, but also it had been two years since then. He might look different, and you know you did. In the past two years your hair had become even messier than before, and you had gotten braces on and off. Your teeth were aligned better, though you still had your stupid buckteeth. Ugh. You still had your glasses and your ghost slime shirts, but you had gotten taller. You had no idea what could have changed with Dave since you two last saw each other.

You watched as a city became clear beneath the plane. People became visible, first looking like ants, and then slowly becoming more distinct. Then finally the plane reached the airport. The first thing you noticed about Texas was the HEAT. You had come prepared in a t-shirt and cargo shorts, but you realized as you stepped into the terminal that it was going to take a lot of getting used to. You hefted your carryon bag up over one of your shoulders, and made your way down to baggage claim. Your dad had sent you with plenty of money for school supplies and food and whatnot, so you only had a few bags. That didn't stop them from being ridiculously heavy. You somehow managed to lug two of them off of the conveyer belt without incident, but on the third and final bag you somehow managed to trip over your shoes. You lost your balance and toppled back, knocking into your other two bags, which fell over. You landed with a thump on your back, painfully jabbed in the spine by a corner of one of your bags, and the one you had been trying to carry crashed on top of you. Your breath was instantly knocked out of you, and you felt one of your ribs crack in protest. Your mind went blank with embarrassment, pain, and fear. You probably would have ended up squashed beneath the pile, but suddenly the bag was lifted off of you. You sucked in a well-needed breath, wincing at the pain in your ribs.

"Damn bro. And here I foolishly thought you might have grown out of being a derp in our time apart."

If you had dog-ears like Jade, they would have perked up. You knew that voice, even if you hadn't heard it in two years. You frantically looked around to try to find the source.

"Haha do I really look THAT different? Should I go put on some pajamas so you can recognize me?"

Your head snapped up, and you saw him standing above you with your bag tossed over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. He HAD changed. He was at least a foot taller now, and wearing a red hoodie mangled with scissor cuts. The sleeves were cut off to the shoulders, and the collar had been cut down to let in air. You assumed this was to make up for the fact that he was wearing black skinny jeans and red converse in this awful weather. And of course the shades were on his face.

Dave Strider was true to his habits.

"Dave!"

You jumped up, ignoring your bruises, and tackled him with a hug. You heard the bag thump as it hit the ground beside you, and then felt Dave's annoyingly strong arms return the hug.

"And here I thought you had forgotten me." He said, and you noted that his voice had only barely gotten deeper in the two years. It almost made up for his stupid amount of new muscle. Almost.

You let him out of the bear hug.

"Of course not! How could I forget my best friend?" you replied giddily.

"True, true. How could you forget someone as awesome as me right?"

You slugged him in the shoulder.

"Daaaaavee."

He laughed.

"Damn Egbert, already with the domestic violence? We haven't even moved in together yet!" he said faking hurt and raising his voice at the end so that the people around you two could hear, and give you odd stares or glares.

You could feel your cheeks burning.

"DAVE! OHMYGODSTOPPIT!" you shrieked, banging your fists on his arm (not enough to actually hurt him mind you).

"Fine fine. Don't get your panties in a twist Egderp." He said smirking.

You fumed silently as your face continued to burn.

"Oh come on stop being like that. Lets get your shit in the car. Or would you rather fall over it a few more times first?"

You opened your mouth to protest, but Dave was already throwing your duffle over his shoulder again, and grabbing the handle of one of your other bags. You shut your mouth with a scowl at Dave, who just smirked at you, and grabbed your last bag, chasing him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave stopped the car in front of the large brick dorm building, yanking out the door key and handing it to you.

"Dorm 215. Go check it out. I already unpacked my shit, so I'll go park and bring up your stuff."

"But Dave its my stuff I don't want you to have to-" Dave cut you off.

"Shoosh. Come on bro, you wouldn't be able to get even one of your suitcases up the stairs, let alone all three. Just go check the dorm room. It's pretty sweet. I already got to, so it's only fair."

"I resent that comment," you said as you exited the car. "I'm totally strong enough to carry my bags!"

Dave snorted.

"With those bruises? Not a chance." He said, gesturing at your chest.

You remembered how the duffle had fallen on you, cracking a rib.

"Psh. Daaaveee, you know it's already almost healed." You said.

One of the benefits of having been god tier is that you all healed much faster than normal people. You guys weren't sure if the whole semi-immortal thing still held, but none of you really wanted to test it out just incase it didn't.

"Yeah well almost isn't the same thing as healed."

You sighed in defeat.

"Fiiiiineee. But I'm cooking tonight then. Dinner is on me."

Dave nodded approvingly.

"Sweet. An eye for an eye. Plus I bet you make a wicked cake." He teased.

"Daaaveee!"

"Sorry sorry." He said, obviously nothing of the sort.

You just rolled your eyes and waved him off. He started up the pile of junk car again, and headed towards what you guessed was the parking lot. You sighed again and turned towards the dorm. It was a very large building, and you guessed it housed at least 70 pairs of roommates. You quickly scampered inside, basking in the glory that was air-conditioning. You checked the key (which luckily had the room number on it. Gog sometimes your memory was terrible) and headed up the stairs. It only took you about five minutes to find your room. You unlocked it and flung the door open. There was a small kitchen area, in the corner of what looked like a general sitting room. There were three doors, which you proceeded to investigate. Your dad had paid for a more comfortable dorm, so you weren't surprised there were actually doors separating things. The ones on opposite sides of the room were the bedrooms. Dave had obviously already made his room into a home. There were posters of what you guessed was ironic stuff plastered all over the walls, and his bed had the stupid quadrants cover on it already. His computer was set up on a small desk pushed to the corner next to his turntables, and there were little plushies of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff on his dresser. Terezi had made them and given them to him before the game ended you remembered. Your room was pretty plain, except for the slime ghost covers on your bed. For a moment you were confused as to why they were there, but promptly realized it had to have been Dave. Who else knew your passion for the little green creatures? You set your backpack on the desk and set your laptop to charge before checking the third room. The third room turned out to be a bathroom, and you silently thanked your father when you saw that there was a shower. No communal showers for you thank Gog.

By the time you had finished exploring and returned to the main area, Dave had returned and was idly flicking through his I-pod as he leaned against the counter. He glanced up at you.

"Want help unpacking?"

You shook your head.

"You already carried my stuff up and saved me from being squished. I think I can unpack my own things."

He shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Let me know when you're done so we can eat." He said, clearly distracted by his music device.

You nodded in consent, then took your stuff into your room.

It took you a little under an hour to unpack everything. Your posters had taken FOREVER to hang up, but finally they were on the walls. Except the Con Air ones. You had promised to burn those with Dave. You were looking forward to that.

There was music blasting from Dave's room, so you figured he was messing around on his turntables. You were still all sweaty from being in the heat earlier, and figured you could go take a quick shower before dragging Dave away from his music for food. You quickly grabbed your towel and cleansing products, and headed towards the bathroom.

In hindsight you guess you should have checked to see if Dave was in his room first, or at least heard the water running, but really you couldn't tell where he was. That was until you opened the bathroom door and quite clearly saw Dave standing in the shower, steam rising from the water.

You let out an embarrassingly loud shriek, and you could see Dave's head snap towards you as your stuff tumbled out of your hands. There was a slight flash, and suddenly the water was off, and Dave was standing in front of you, sunglasses on, and a towel wrapped around his waist. In your dazed brain you managed to realize that Dave had time hopped around the bathroom to grab his stuff.

You both stared at each other for what seemed to you like an eternity. You noticed that Dave's shoulders and chest were dusted with the same freckles as his face. You also noticed how toned his chest was, his abs clearly visible and glistening with water droplets. You suddenly turned a sunburnt red as you realized that not only had you just walked in on Dave showering, but you had also been awkwardly staring at his chest. This was enough to snap you out of whatever stupor you had gotten into.

"Dave!" you squeaked out, "What the hell! Why are you in here? Why was the door unlocked?"

Dave, curse him, was completely calm as always and smirked at you.

"Woah there Eggs. If you were that eager to shower with me you could have just said so." He teased.

"DAAVVEEE!" you shrieked, turning redder by the second.

He chuckled silightly.

"I'm just kidding Eggs. Really, why must you take everything so seriously?"

"You're ignoring the point! Why was the freaking door unlocked if you were in here?"

Dave gestured towards the lock with the hand that wasn't holding his towel in place. (Fuck why was it so hard not to stare this was your best friend here.)

"Dude the lock doesn't work. And besides, its common courtesy to knock before entering a closed bathroom."

You frowned at him.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me the lock didn't work you asshole?"

Again with the smirk.

"I didn't think you'd come barging in. What happened to innocent little Egbert?"

You rolled your eyes.

"Daaveeeee."

He chuckled again, and you could just feel your prankster's gambit plummeting towards rock bottom.

"Fine whatever." You said, feeling too tiered to argue with him any more. "Just get out so I can shower and then we can eat."

Dave, thankfully, seemed to have heard your silent plea to stop with the irony for five freaking seconds, and nodded.

"Sure thing bro. Just remember to knock next time, unless you're craving to see some soaped up Strider."

You take that back. Your plea had gone unheard, and your prankster's gambit was at zero.

Dave ruffled your hair as you silently fumed, and walked out.

Just before he shut the door however, you caught a glimpse of some of his exposed hipbone. There were tiny little black things running across it that looked like… a tally of some sort. Then the door then swung shut, and you were left to wonder.

You shook it off, and decided to ask Dave about it over dinner. Right now you needed a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dave. What is this?" you said, crossly turning to face Dave, the offending object in hand.

"What?"

"This Dave. This is a monstrosity."

"Calm your tits Eggs. I don't see what's so bad."

"I will not calm down until you explain why the fuck you only have T.V. dinners."

You and Dave were currently bickering over his atrocious eating habits, and the fact that he had nothing in the whole kitchen other than Cheetos, Popcorn, and T.V fucking dinners. They weren't even good T.V dinners. They were the gross unidentifiable substance that claims to be turkey and green beans, but looked like the ketchup army had a battle with the mold and paint brigades and the aftermath had been sold as a food substance. Dave hadn't even bought ingredients for anything. No pasta, no eggs, not even some fucking salt. Ugh.

"Fine." You said as Dave just shrugged. "I will have to correct your ways then."

"What do you mean by that?" Dave asked you as you walked over to the window.

"I mean this." You said matter-of-factly, and proceeded to drop the offending food imposter out of the window.

"We are now going to order some pizza, and tomorrow I will take you to the grocery store so you can discover REAL food."

Dave groaned.

"But Joooooohn," he drawled, "that means going outside!"

"Yes Dave, it does mean that. But I think you are responsible enough to be given such a task as going outdoors."

Dave grumbled and flopped onto the couch.

"Fine. But don't forget we have classes tomorrow."

You jumped. You actually had forgotten.

"Oh right. When are your classes?" you asked him.

Dave flipped so that his head was buried in a couch cushion.

"Intro to Graphic Design at 4 pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Music Composition at 8 am on Wednesdays, Figure Drawing at 2 pm on Tuesdays and Fridays, Literature of the 1800's at 4 pm on Wednesdays and Mondays, and Studies in Animation at 9 am on Mondays and Fridays." He listed off, muffled slightly by couch.

You nodded. The only class the both of you had together was Literature of the 1800's, and it was going to be the most boring.

"Okay so we can go to the store at 12 tomorrow. That way you'll be back for your Animation class, and I'll be back for History of Film."

"Fine fine. Now order that stupid pizza I'm STARVING."

You sighed, but proceeded to call for pizza, half plain cheese for you, and half with garlic, anchovies, sausage, jalapeños, and pickles for Dave. Once you had finished, you went over to sit by Dave on the couch. This of course took much effort because he was sprawled out across its entire length. When you had finally settled, Dave was lying across your legs with his face buried in the far pillow.

"You know I have no idea how you're breathing right now." You told him, as you grabbed the T.V remote and started flipping through channels. All freaking 10 of them.

"I's an art form bro. You gotta be one with the pillow." Came Dave's muffled reply.

Wow did he ever get lazy once it got dark out. You quickly checked your watch, noting that it was 8:30 and your pizza should be here, then you looked over at Dave.

Suddenly a brilliant idea hit you. It was his fault your prankster's gambit was so low, so why not a little payback? You remembered there being a broken sewage pipe next to the building, and you most definitely remembered how bad it smelled. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes and focusing on the air. You felt the air from the area surrounding the pipe slowly begin to rise up, through your window, and into the pillow Dave's head was currently buried in. It only took a few seconds for Dave's reaction.

"OHMYGOG" he yelped out as he tumbled off of the couch.

You instantly burst out laughing.

"Hahaha oh my Gog Dave you should have seen yourself!" You managed to say through your laughter and filling prankster's gambit.

Dave looked up at you for a second from the floor where he had begun pantomiming cholking.

"Dude not funny that shit smelled like week old ass." He said, continuing his drama.

"Dude it was so funny and you know it." You laughed out as Dave flipped you off.

"Yeah okay. It was funny or whatever, but I'm going to be smelling that shit for months."

You snorted.

"Oh you poor thing. Not like you've ever done something like that to me before."

"Psht at least when I did it was tasteful."

"Dave, I hardly think forcing me to smell the rotting carcass of your goldfish counts."

"Totally does."

Your discussion was cut short by the smell of pizza. You smelled it first and glanced at Dave. He then time hopped out of the room, and down the stairs. It only took him a minute to get outside to get the pizza from the baffled looking pizza man.

You couldn't hold back a smile when Dave saluted the guy as he got into his car. You would never fully understand his sense of irony and you knew it.

You both sat yourselves down on the couch to eat your pizza. You ate in silence for a bit, when you happened to glance down. Dave's hoodie was ruffled up a bit, and you could see a tiny bit of his hip. You were suddenly reminded of the mysterious tic marks you had seen on Dave during the shower fiasco.

"Hey Dave?" you said, setting your plate on the floor.

"Hm?" he said as he continued to stuff his face with the nasty looking pizza he chose to eat.

"Oh come on dude I have a serious question here. Can't you stop pigging out for five seconds?" you said irritably.

Dave held up a finger, chewed for a few moments, and then swallowed.

"Sup?" he asked.

"What's on your hip?"

He stared at you in confusion. You felt a blush creeping across your face.

"Uh, when we were in the bathroom I could see your hip, and there were little black marks on it and uh… I was wondering what they were. They looked like tattoos, but you never said anything about that so…" you trailed off awkwardly.

Dave sighed and slumped back.

"It IS a tattoo derp face."

You stared at him.

"What? But you never told me you got a tattoo!"

He shrugged.

"Figured you'd get your panties in a twist over it so I just didn't mention it."

It felt like someone had just stuck a knife in your chest.

"What?"

"I just told you-" Dave cut off as he looked over at you.

You looked like a kicked dog, and you knew it.

"I thought we told each other everything…" you said quietly, trying to get this stupid feeling out of you.

"John?"

"I mean when I asked Lola to the dance that once and our braces got stuck together when we kissed I told you that, and when my dad didn't remember the game I told you first, and when I was crushing on Rose you knew all about it and… and…" your throat was getting tight. Dammit you were not going to cry over something as stupid as this.

"I just thought we always told each other everything no matter how bad. And you promised me when we won the game that we would always stay just as close and…" you stopped talking for fear of crying.

Dave, who had just been staring at you through your emotional blabbering, jumped into action. Suddenly you found yourself pulled to the side, and into a tight hug.

"John it's not like that. We're still the best of bros and we always will be I promise! I didn't even realize you would care so much about something as stupid as a tattoo. But I'm telling you now okay? I got it a month after the game. Its my death count, and its so that I never forget what we went through to save our universe. Ok John? You know everything again Ok?"

You were startled by the underlying fear in his voice. It was as if he expected you to vanish any second. You realized you had felt the same way when you found out he hadn't told you about his tattoo. You thought he was just going to stop telling you the important things, and become distant and leave you all alone. Just like you had been before you two had met through pesterchum.

You hugged Dave back, and then you pulled back and wiped your eyes.

"Yeah we're ok. Just remember to tell me next time, ok?"

"Yeah sure bro." Dave nodded.

There was silence.

Finally Dave spoke up.

"Hey, how about we skip the pizza for now and make popcorn and watch a movie? Ill even let you show me one of the shitty films you're so enamored with. Hopefully it wont kill me."

You cracked a smile, and then Dave did.

"Sure dude. But I'M making the popcorn this time. Last time you burned the whole thing, and almost set the microwave on fire!"

You could tell Dave was rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Oh come on Eggs, that was ONCE. YEARS AGO. And it was a shitty microwave anyways."

You laughed.

"Still! How do you even short circuit a microwave with popcorn Dave? How is that even a thing someone can do?"

Dave jus crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at you.

You rolled your eyes, and proceeded to make the popcorn WITHOUT burning the microwave might you add.


	4. Chapter 4

"John. Jooohn. Yo. Earth to Egderp."

You groggily opened your eyes to see a very blurry Dave standing over you, holding what appeared to be your alarm clock.

"Dude this thing has been ringing for at least five minutes. Just because you stayed up late last night studying or whatever it is you do when you coop yourself up in here, doesn't mean you're entitled to a Strider wake up call."

You groaned and turned over, trying to get back to your dream. Suddenly you felt the warmth of your blankets ripped off of you, replaced by the cold morning air.

"Dave!" you yelped as you scrambled to find something to cover yourself with.

"Oh come on dude. I've seen you in much worse conditions than in your boxers. Now grow some balls and get up."

You grumbled and tried to fling your pillow at the offending Strider, but it flew far to the right. You fumbled around your bedside table and forced your glasses onto your face. The room snapped into clarity.

Dave was cracking up, so you took his moment of weakness to pounce on him, wrestling him to the floor.

He was at a disadvantage because of his hysteria, so you ended up on top.

"Oh no." he managed out through his laughter, "the mighty Egderp has me pinned. What on earth shall I do?"

"Well this is what you get for taking my stuff and laughing at me!" you said, sitting back and crossing your arms.

Dave's laughter abruptly stopped, and for a moment you thought you saw his freckled face turn a few shades pinker. However you didn't have time to ponder this because Dave was pushing you off balance, flipping your positions so that his shaded face was hovering inches from yours.

"And this is what you get for making you wake me up, and then starting an unfair game of wrestling. While making yourself even later might I add."

The reason for Dave waking you up suddenly returned to your brain. You had a test in Biology (which you were only taking because of its similarity to Ectobiology), and you had stayed up almost the entire night studying for it. It had been a month and a half since you and Dave had started collage here and this was a rather important test for your semester grade.

"Fuck!" you said as you pushed Dave off of you, and began scrambling around your room searching for clothes. You pulled on your ghostie t-shirt and a random pair of jeans you found on the floor, and then began frantically searching for your backpack.

"Looking for something Eggs?" Dave's smooth voice cut through your spastic brain.

You turned around quickly to see that Dave had gotten off the floor, and was now standing against the doorframe holding your backpack.

"Thanks Dave!" you said as you practically ran past him, grabbing your backpack from his hands.

You were then jerked to a halt by said backpack. You whipped around to see that gave was still holding one of the straps.

"Dave?"

He walked back towards you.

"What no kiss for good luck?" he said teasingly.

"Daaaaave." You said rolling your eyes. "I don't have time for your early morning bouts of verbal gay chicken. Besides, I'm the one who needs the luck not you. So technically I should be the one asking for a kiss."

You instantly realized your mistake in phrasing, but Dave was one step ahead of you.

"Well since you asked…" he said as he leaned towards you.

Then you felt something cold press against your mouth, and heard Dave crack up for the second time in five minutes. You grabbed at the thing on your mouth, and found it attached to a hand. Dave's hand to be precise. The thing in it was, of all stupid things, a chocolate kiss.

"Dave oh my Gog you are so weird!" you said as you took the candy from him, and popped it into your mouth. Hey it was perfectly good chocolate and you weren't going to waste it.

"You know you love it though." He said as he handed your backpack to you, properly this time.

"Whatever Dave." You said as you rolled your eyes and headed out the door.

"Good luck on your test Eggs. And if you do well I might have a surprise for you when you get back."

All you could do as you ran out of the building was pray to Gog that he wasn't talking about one of his bro's creepy ass smuppet things.

Three hours later you were stretching happily, your test results with a big red "A" plastered on the front clasped in your hand. Dave wouldn't be back until 6 because of his classes, so you decided to go back to the dorm and see if Jade or Rose were online. When you logged on to pesterchum you could see that very few of your friends were online. Most of the trolls were offline, and the ones that were online you didn't particularly want to talk to. Just as you were about to log off, Dave's pesterchum popped on. You decided to investigate.

~ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead~

EB: Dave?

TG: sup

EB: Nothing much. I just got back from Bio.

TG: sweet

TG: how was the test

EB: It was great! I knew almost everything, and the teacher gave me an A! :B

TG: haha good job there eggs

TG: i knew you could do it

EB: So what are you doing online? Aren't you supposed to be in class?

TG: i am in class its just really boring and I figured youd be online

EB: So basically I'm helping you ignore your teacher, and potentially helping you get in trouble?

TG: basically

EB: Daaaavveee! Pay attention!

TG: nah the old coot teaching doesnt know shit

TG: youre far more interesting ;)

EB: Daaaveeeee.

TG: shoosh

TG: i swear egbert youre more tightly wound than a spring

EB: Shut up Dave. XB

TG: seriously eggs if i brought you to a party i bet youd start freaking out over every little thing

EB: I would not!

TG: oh really

TG: well thats good because im taking you to one tonight

EB: Wait, what?

TG: a party egbert

TG: we are going to a party tonight

EB: Whose?

TG: those dudes from Lit are throwing one and we got invited

TG: well actually i got invited but since little egderp did so well on his test i figured i could bring you along

EB: But Dave! I have work to do!

TG: psht tomorrow is saturday

TG: fuck g2g now

TG: but were going to the party whether you like it or not

EB: But Dave!

TG: shoosh

~turntechGodhead went offline~

You were hiding under your covers when Dave returned. Its not that you didn't like parties, you'd just uh… never gone to one so yeah. Well there were those really awkward sixth grade dances but those doesn't count. And those high school things weren't really parties per say.

Fuck it. You were nervous. You didn't know what to expect from a collage party.

Dave walked into your room.

"Come on Eggs it will be fine. Now get your ass out of there and let's go."

You stayed still, as if Dave didn't know exactly where you were.

Suddenly Dave's hands swooped under the covers and grasped your face, pulling you head out from under your hiding spot. He was kneeling by your bed, wearing a nice white shirt and black jeans. Your face was pulled close towards his.

"Eggs. What are you afraid of? Its just a party."

Your cheeks flushed slightly at the sudden closeness.

"Its just. Dave I don't know. It's COLLEGE. There will be drinking and social stuff!"

Even with his shades on you could feel Dave looking intently into your eyes.

"Eggs. It's just a party. I'm going to be there the whole time, and its good for you to get you out of your comfort zone every once and a while." He said calmly.

You wiggled to get out of his hold and intense stare.

"Ok ok. I'm getting up okay?" you said as you flopped yourself out of the bed.

"Good," Dave said, standing up, "now lets get you dressed."

You arrived at the party with Dave whining about being late. It had taken you longer than you had suspected to get dressed. But you were only half an hour late. You personally had hoped that Dave would have given up and not made you go, but alas that man had the persistence of a mule.

As you entered the fraternity house (oh my Gog why didn't he tell you these guys were in a fraternity?) Dave began high-five greeting people you didn't know. You mindlessly grabbed at the cloth of his jacket as you felt the weight of strangers press in around you.

"You cool there Eggs?"

You blushed as you realized what you were doing. You instantly let go of his jacket.

"Oh yeah!" you laughed nervously, "There are just a lot of people you know…"

Dave rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on bro. Just ease up will ya? Come on the party's over here." Dave said, grabbing your hand, and pulling you towards an open door with copious noise coming from inside.

You tried to squeak out your protest at Dave's hand grasping yours, but your vocal cords decided to betray you. You were sure your face was in flames, but his hand, warm on yours, oddly calmed you. His fingers and palm were slightly calloused from his years of strife and record spinning, and they felt nice against yours.

You shook your head. What was with you and going off on long internal tangents about Dave's body? Wait. No not like that. Oh Gog you needed to get your head out of the gutter what was wrong with you?

As you snapped yourself out of it you saw that Dave had dragged you into a dimly lit room with about 20 to 40 people inside, music blaring, and beers lying about.

"Duuuuuuude! Glad you could make it!"

You turned to see some guy sitting on the couch waving to Dave, who proceeded to drag you over with him.

"Yeah me to. Would'a been here earlier if this little derp hadn't taken forever to get his ass out of the house."

The guy's hazy eyes widened.

"Dude is that the infamous Egbert?"

You started.

"Infamous?!" you shrieked turning to Dave.

Dave chuckled.

"Its not that bad Eggs. I just told them a bit about you."

"Oh great that totally instills me with a sense of trust." You said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Hey toss me a bear Kieran would ya?"

The guy, Kieran you supposed, bent over and handed Dave a bear.

Dave offered you a sip once he popped the cap off, but you declined, grabbing one for yourself. He shrugged and took a swig.

"Hey! We're gonna do some retro shit! Kieran! Get your shit together!" a shout came from further in the room.

Kieran got up and caught eyes with Dave.

"Yo, me and the dude's were gonna do like a flash back to high school thing with the others. Like spin the bottle and 7 minutes and stuff. You and the eggman want to join in? There will be some hot chicks playing and shit."

"Sure. We'd love to." Dave said, grabbing your hand again.

"Daaaave! Don't just agree for me!" you squeaked.

"Ah come on. Some sloppy make outs are just what you need to get into the collage groove." He said, pulling you along behind him.

"But but but… Daaaavveeeeee!"

"No buts Egbert. Unless they're the flesh kind in which case go right ahead."

That effectively shut you up for the next five minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kay dude. Truth or dare?"

It had been roughly an hour since Dave had brought you to this party, and these 'high school' games had been dragging on. It had taken a while for everyone to get effectively drunk enough to do stupid shit, so they were only now getting interesting. So far one dude had streaked, one chick hooked up with a dude, Dave had told his most embarrassing story (it concerned raspberries and a furnace. You will say no more), you had had to moon the moon, and various other humorous drunken shenanigans had gone on.

Currently you were all on truth or dare. The current unlucky recipient of Dave's truth or dare was some chick named Kristin.

"Uuuuhh. I'll choose… dare." She said, biting her lip and twirling her hair.

It was insanely obvious that she was into Dave and was hoping for a dirty dare. Her friends giggled around her. She crawled over to Dave, drunkenly swaying.

"Ill do any dare. ANY dare."

She was unbelievably close to him now, and it was just ridiculous. What was with these girls anyways? There were all bubbled up and ditzy as fuck and her hand was on his thigh and why was it on his thigh and why wasn't he moving it and oh my Gog why was he smirking? He wasn't really going to…

"Oh really?" he said, his voice still as controlled as ever, even when slightly intoxicated.

You wanted to punch this girl. In the jaw. And get her hand off of Dave. And why were you so mad? It was the alcohol you decided. You were probably just a pissy drunk. Even though you had only had one bottle…

"Alright then." Dave said finally.

The girl leaned in as well as most everyone else.

"I dare you to…"

You held your breath.

"Make out with Lindsay."

There was a shriek from the girls, and some whistles form the guys. Dave smirked and gently plucked her had from his thigh.

You were silently cheering.

Kristin gave him a look of disgust, but turned to the Lindsay girl. She quickly pressed their lips together, and then moved back.

"You're an ass." She said scornfully to Dave. The guys cheered and whooped.

She turned her gaze to them.

"Oh my god you guys are pigs. Fine. See how you like a taste of your own medicine!"

Her wrathful gaze turned to you. You could feel yourself shrink back.

"Since I can't dare David," Dave made a face at the name, "I guess I'll go for the second best thing."

Ok you really wished you had Jade's power right now. You would just teleport yourself away from this party and out of this girl's dangerous line of sight.

"John." You cringed at your name. "I dare you to make out with Dave."

Ok, no biggey, you would just do the same thing she did, a quick lip mash and then done.

"AND"

Oh fuck there was an and.

"Just to make it clear, there has to be tongue and it has to last for sixty seconds."

You paled.

"Oh come on guys really?" you squeaked out.

Suddenly Dave was next to you.

"Oh suck it up Egbert." He said in his ironic tone, "It will be good for you to explore your 'no homo' decision. With the most suave of all potentials at that."

"Dave!" you squeaked again.

There was suddenly a hand on your cheek, and another on your shoulder.

"Shhhh. Only make outs now." He whispered to you.

And then his lips were on yours and your mind went blank.

You vaguely thought you heard someone start a timer.

Your logical mind had stopped functioning.

Dave's lips were soft and warm against yours.

Your skin was burning where he was touching it and your cheeks probably were shaming the sun.

Your eyes fluttered close as his lips slid against yours, taking your lower lip in between his, sucking slightly.

Gog. That felt nice. Against your will you felt yourself press against him, the feeling sucking you in. You had kissed before, but… this felt really different.

Your hands came up around his waist, and he scooted further towards you.

A slight nipping came at your lip, and you felt a slick warm tongue probe foreword.

You opened your mouth slightly and felt his tongue slip past your teeth. You, with a sudden burst of either stupidity or confidence, pressed your own tongue foreword to taste his. It wasn't like what you expected. There was a slight taste of cherry but mostly it was just warm and wet and Jegus. You felt the hand that had been resting on your shoulder come up to your neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Your ears registered some whooping going on from the background, but your brain was still busy short-circuiting. Dave held you there for a moment longer, then, with a parting nip, pulled back.

Your eyes opened, and your brain began to work again. You felt lightheaded and you suddenly realized you had barely been breathing throughout the kiss. Dave was sitting in front of you now, his eyes still masked by shades. You could see yourself reflected in said shades, and damn you looked like a mess. You were flushed and staring blankly at your reflection like a doofus.

That kiss had been pretty chaste compared to what it could have been, but it had had one hell of an effect on you. You shuddered as your brain involuntarily recalled the warm wetness that had just been pressed against your mouth.

Then you realized you were still staring dumbly at Dave.

He cleared his throat.

"You okay there Eggs?"

You nodded.

"Yeah sorry. I just spaced." You said as your tried to shake out the thoughts trying to invade your brain. Now was NOT the time to remember Dave in only a towel thank you very much.

You felt someone whap you on the back.

"Good job John. Your turn for daring!" Kieran said from behind you.

The girls groaned.

"Oh come oooonnn. Can't we do something more fun?" Kristin said, eyeing Kieran as she had been eyeing Dave earlier.

You could see a spark in Kieran's eyes, as he caught on.

"Alright then!" he said.

"Hey dude, I think John and I should head back now." Dave said as Kieran pulled Kristin to his lap.

Kieran nodded at Dave.

"See you in class then."

Dave nodded back, and pulled your still slightly dazed ass out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave dragged you outside of the party and began to pull you in the direction of your dorm. Your hazy brain finally decided to snap back to it, and you found yourself blushing that for the second time that night Dave's hand was clasping yours. You thought it would be rude if you just pulled away, I mean you two were best bros and this was probably just Dave being ironic, so you just left your hand limp in his.

"Um Dave, slow down we don't need to run back. There's no curfew or anything." You grinned at him jokingly.

Dave seemed to have not noticed he was practically running homewards seeing as his cheeks and nose tip turned pinkish. He slowed down to a walking pace so the two of you were walking side by side. Okay, now the handholding was starting to get you, all things considered. You glanced over at Dave, noticing how the moonlight turned his already sugar-pale skin almost luminescent. His light freckles were highlighted by the cold light on his face. You shuddered slightly as the beauty of your friend sank in.

Dave looked over, apparently having felt your shudder. He let go of your hand.

"You cold Egderp?" he asked you.

You hadn't been cold no, but now your hand felt very empty and you missed the heat of his. But you couldn't just tell him why you had shivered I mean come on that would be humiliating and he would NEVER let you live it down. So you decided to lie.

"Yeah I'm a bit cold. Haha. Sorry Dave." You said as you scratched the back of your head, grinning widely to cover your lie.

He shrugged.

"Not something to apologize for bro. Want my jacket?"

The question caught you off guard. Dave, you knew for a fact, was extremely sensitive to temperature, and he was currently wearing said jacket. He usually began whining the second the temperature in your dorm got too hot/cold by two degrees.

"Why? Are you overheating or something?" you asked him quizzically.

He turned to you and raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well you're always whining about the temperature at home, so if your not overheating and you give me your jacket then you'll be cold." you explained, watching his reaction carefully.

Of course you still couldn't read him.

He shrugged.

You waited for some sort of response, but none came. There was a brief silence.

"So do you want it or not?"

You paused and you could tell Dave was rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Eggs its not that hard of a question. Do you want the jacket or not?"

"Well yeah but-"

Dave cut you off before you could finish by tossing the jacket onto your head. You tripped in your brief moment of blindness, and your hands were busy with removing said jacket from your face.

"Woah!" you heard Dave exclaim as you shrieked and braced yourself for the cold ground.

But instead of cold ground hitting you, you felt strong arms envelop you and pull you into a strong chest. It took you a moment to locate yourself, but you realized Dave must have flash-stepped to catch you because you were now nestled against his warm, firm chest. As soon as Dave figured you were out of danger's way he let you go, and you stumbled back slightly.

He laughed.

"Jeegus Egbert. Only you could turn a friendly sweater into a self attacking weapon!"

You pouted.

"Hey, you're the one who threw it at me with no warning!" you retaliated, pulling the jacket on.

It smelled like Dave and you nestled your nose into it, enjoying the comforting scent.

You two walked in silence for a few minutes, and you couldn't help but notice that Dave seemed to be shivering slightly. Before you could bring it up however Dave started talking.

"So John, still adamant on your 'no homo' run?"

You gaped at him.

"Dave!" you shrieked (you really needed to stop doing that) as your face flushed again. Really maybe your face should just forever stay red to save itself the trouble.

He laughed.

"I'm just saying John, you seemed to enjoy that kiss. A lot more than a 'no homo' man should."

"B- Wha- You-" you could not form words. You were utterly flabbergasted for lack of a better word.

Dave smirked and suddenly moved towards you. You of course stepped back, only to find that there was a building at your back. The library you realized. Dave leaned towards you, his hand against the wall.

"Maybe you want another one hm?" he said smoothly.

You continued to try to stutter out coherent words and continued to fail. This was hot and it shouldn't be hot and why the fuck was Dave turning you on and Jegus his smell was everywhere and it was so nice and your brain really needed to get its shit in order. Why brain, you wondered, why would you do this. Stop making your male HETEROSEXUAL friend so goddamned appealing. And stop going homo brain! No homo!

You weren't a homosexual. Really. You had never ever been attracted to a male. Except now with Dave so close and…

"Well John?"

The smooth strider voice snapped you out of your very important musings. And finally you managed to get out words.

"D-dammit Dave stop challenging me to these games of gay chicken!" you managed to get out.

Dave's smirk grew wider.

"Heh, but do you really want me to stop John? Maybe this is the only way you can get out your secret homosexual aggression. Maybe this is a favor I'm doing for you."

You could hear the humor dripping from his voice, and it made you crack a smile. However odd Dave was he always knew how to diffuse a tense situation with you.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the slow process your brain was making on figuring out Dave, but some barrier in you cracked. Words suddenly became fluent once again, and a small smile crept across your face. You swung one of your arms around Dave's neck, startling the smirk off of him.

"Well fine then. Maybe I'll play along with your game. You just challenge me to see me get embarrassed and lose my cool. Well then tell me Mister Strider, what happens if I start playing back?"

And then you pull Dave down and kiss him.

It only lasts for a few seconds before you let him go. His face is blank. You grin.

"Hehehhehe it looks like I win this round!" you giggle out.

Suddenly Dave tensed up, and you could tell something in him had altered. Suddenly he was centimeters from your face, trapping you completely against the wall. Your earlier joking attitude fizzled down.

Dave pressed his lips against yours roughly as his hands grabbed your wrists, pinning you to the wall. Your eyes slipped closed as you gave into Dave. At this point you didn't care about homo/no homo. Dave was currently being the hottest motherfucker you'd ever known and you were drunk and logic could just go fuck itself.

The sweet taste of Dave filled your mouth as his tongue invaded, exploring the newfound territory. Your face was burning and you stifled a moan. Again you felt his lips slipping against yours pleasingly. You pressed your tongue against his, and his taste enveloped you. You rubbed your tongue against his and pushed into his mouth. You heard him groan so you figured you must have been doing something right. You twisted your tongue around his, and then returned the attention to within your own mouth, where you sucked his tongue softly. You heard Dave hiss, and suddenly your wrists were free and his hands were in your hair, tugging it in a way that shouldn't have felt so fucking good but it did. You shivered and wrapped your arms around his waist. You pulled him tightly against you and… oh Jegus…

Dave pulled away like lightning, and you could see him turning red.

Boner.

"Sorry bro. The little guy doesn't follow directions very well." Dave said, clearing his throat.

You fixed your glasses and bit your lower lip.

"Uh… its cool." you said quietly, not quite sure to react. On one hand you just accidentally gave someone a boner. On the other, you just gave Dave motherfucking Strider, king of cool and control, a fucking BONER.

Dave shuffled awkwardly.

"Well I guess you win this round bro. Congrats."

You didn't like this tension, and seeing Dave look so ashamed made your stomach twist in a funny way that you didn't like.

You moved towards him a little bit.

"Hey Dave, its totally cool. I mean we were kinda going at it I mean what did we expect would happen?" you said, trying to get that look off of his face and lighten the mood.

Dave's head snapped up.

"Seriously. I just… and you're cool with that." He said incredulously.

You shrugged.

"I mean really logically it would have eventually happened to one of us. It just happened to be you this time."

A blonde eyebrow raised above black shades.

"Happened to be me? You sayin' it coulda' been you? What happened to 'no homo'?" he said, his slight Texas twang emerging in his embarrassment. There was also a curious weight to the question, but you couldn't tell why.

"Daaave. Come on you're straight and you got a boner from a dude. You really think the same couldn't have happened to me? Besides you're DAVE STRIDER, self proclaimed master of suave. I'm pretty sure you could give anyone a boner if you tried." You said laughing.

Dave's head flopped down again.

"Dave?" you asked anxiously. That twisting feeling was getting worse and moving into your chest.

He muttered something unintelligible.

"Dave." You said more sternly, that feeling now lodged in your heart, twisting it into a tight little knot.

"I said…." He trailed off muttering again.

You went over to him cautiously.

"Dave." It was a statement now.

His head snapped up.

"I SAID I'M NOT STRAIGHT. GOG EGBERT!" he yelled out, face red as his old god tier costume.

You stared at him.

"So you're… gay?" you managed to ask.

He shook his head, looking away from you.

" 'm bi. But honestly I really haven't found myself that attracted to a girl in a while time now." He said quietly.

Your twisting heart continued the twisting. You felt like if Dave did not smile or at least stop looking so utterly stomped on right fucking now, you would keel over and die.

You moved towards him almost without realizing it.

"Dave, look at me." You said flatly.

He turned away from you slightly.

"Dave." You said, softly this time.

When he didn't respond you placed your hand on the side of his face, and tilted it towards yours.

The cold unfeeling shades looked back. You carefully hooked your hand under the side of the glasses, and slowly pulled them off. Dave flinched, but let you. You had never seen him without his shades before. And god dammit you two were having a heart to heart moment and you were gonna see his eyes.

But when you pulled away the shades his eyes were screwed shut.

"Dave?"

You thought you saw a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

And then his eyes snapped open.

Red, crimson, ruby irises framed by long blonde lashes. They were shimmering and beautiful. They were like lava. And for the first time you could see emotions in his face. His eyes seemed to be pouring out all the things he hid with his pokerface. It was beautiful.

And then, as you were staring into his gorgeous bright ruby eyes framed by a moonlight struck, freckled, porcelain face, it hit you.

You loved him.

Every fiber of your body rang with agreement as the realization washed over you.

But you stored that into the back of your brain for later. Currently you were faced with your best friend who had just told you he was bi, and you hadn't said anything. But before you could, he did.

He laughed coldly, a terrible sound.

"I guess they go nicely together huh? Red demon eyes and having a thing for cock. The church would have a field day. I'm basically a living sin by their standards."

There was such bitterness in his voice and such self-hate and loathing. You snapped.

The sound of your slap echoed off of the library wall, and Dave's eyes went wide with shock as he raised a hand to his red cheek.

You were huffing, the sudden rage leaving you breathless as your palm stung from the force of the blow.

"Dammit Dave do not EVER talk like that again!" you screamed at him.

"You are fucking perfect the way you are! Your eyes are gorgeous, and fuck anyone and everyone who says different! AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD I HATE YOU FOR BEING BI? IF IT'S WHO YOU ARE THEN ITS WHO YOU ARE! GOG!"

You were boiling with fury, not towards Dave, but towards the fact that Dave thought so lowly of you and of himself.

Dave stood there in stunned silence for a moment.

Then.

"What."

His voice was the same as always, smooth and non-reveling, but seeing his eyes now… his eyes spoke volumes.

He was scared. He was worried. He was waiting for loss. But he had a spark of hope.

And that made you feel like you were flying again.

"I said its all ok Dave." You said softly.

He stared at you, eyes shimmering, and Gog he was the most beautiful thing ever.

"Its ok."

And then he ran at you and enveloped you in a tight hug. You patted his back comfortingly as you felt him shake with what you realized were sobs.

It must have looked comedic seeing as Dave was much taller then you, but whatever. You were going to comfort him godammit.

It took him about ten minutes to finish crying and to let you go.

He smiled tearily at you.

"Dammit man. You're the best. You don't… you don't know how many people have hated me once they saw my eyes, or learned my sexuality. Gog. I really though… I was going to lose you."

You smiled at him.

"Never." You said firmly.

He half smiled at you, the trademark Strider smile.

You could feel your heart light up.

"Hey, lets get our butts home and to bed. Sleep all this shit away, ok?" you said happily.

Dave looked at you happily with something in his eyes you couldn't read.

"Yeah. I'm ready to put this day behind me."

And then the two of you walked home together, him in one half of the sweater, and you in the other. It was only fair.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the fateful party. Dave had since stopped challenging you to games of gay chicken, most likely for fear of freaking you out. Things had been a little tense in the dorm for the first couple of days, but slowly the two of you fell back into your normal routine. Dave seemed to have returned to his state of chillness, but you on the other hand, felt yourself slowly slipping into some form of insanity.

Ever since your revelation that night, your brain had been running itself in little circles. You were gay. No not the right word. But you sure as fuck weren't as straight as you thought. Guy's in general weren't appealing, and girls these days were just not doing it for you. It was probably the fact that you unknowingly had been head over heels for Dave for who knows how long making girls seem uninteresting, but a little part of your brain wondered if you were just Dave-sexual, end of story?

And then there was that whole issue of loving him and having no clue what to do about it. You couldn't just TELL him; you would die before you even got the words out, but you wanted to. You wanted to be able to kiss him and hold him and feel him and…

You flushed. No. Bad brain. You were not just fantasizing about having sex with Dave. No. It was awkward enough when the two of you were chatting and you would completely zone out and start going on internal tangents about kissing him. You weren't sure if you could handle it if you started having sexual fantasies about Dave when you were around him. You were pretty sure your brain would explode.

Speaking of brains exploding, you shook yourself out of your thoughts and returned your attention to the essay you were supposed to be writing. You had gotten about a page done, but now you were just staring blankly at the little flashing line without a clue as to what to write.

This essay was due in two days, and you had promised yourself you couldn't do anything fun until you had the first draft done. But Dave was going to go out to dinner with Kieran and some other guys from his Graphic Design class, and he had asked if you wanted to go and you really really did but this essay…

You glanced up at the clock. You had half an hour before Dave left, with or without you.

You sighed in defeat. There was no way you were going to be able to finish in time. Quickly saving your document, you closed your laptop and walked out of your room. Dave was sitting on the couch drinking a can of soda with his earphones jammed into his ears.

"Dave." You said from across the room.

He looked up and yanked one of the earphones out.

"Sup? Done with your essay?"

You shook your head.

"Not even close. Sorry Dave. I guess I can't go with you tonight."

Dave shrugged.

"No need to be sorry bro. It was just an invite."

That hurt. You had hoped that he would at least be a little down about it.

"Oh. Ok then. So yeah. Have fun I guess." You said before retreating into your room.

You worked on your essay for another two hours before finally having the finished draft. You looked up at the clock again. It was almost 9:30. Dave probably wouldn't be back for another hour at least. You had hoped that maybe you could use the essay completion as an excuse to have a movie night with him. Another glorious Egbertian plan shot to hell. Instead you decided to just go to sleep. You were tiered anyways. You stripped out of your clothes, neatly placed your glasses on the desk, and then flopped onto your bed. Sleep hit you within minutes.

_"Yeah its this way"_

_"Mm good. Come on."_

You hazily were brought out of your sleep by voices outside your door. It must have been Dave getting back. You looked up at the clock, which of course was a blurry mess. You lazily fumbled for your glasses, and checked the clock again.

It was one in the morning.

Dave and his friends must have gone to a bar or something afterwards.

You heard the creak of bedsprings.

You suddenly found yourself very much awake. You had heard two distinct voices when you woke up. And you hadn't heard the door close…

A loud moan interrupted your thoughts. You felt your face flush.

Oh Gog.

Dave was… with who?

You hastily ran through your mind for anyone Dave seemed particularly close too. And then it hit you.

Kieran. They had both been at dinner, both been at the party. Dave must have the hots for him and that's what prompted him telling you he was bi and then told Kieran about it tonight and-

Another moan ripped through the nighttime silence, followed by heavy breathing.

You grabbed your pillow and wrapped it around your ears, squeezing your eyes tightly shut.

Dammit.

You were not crying.

You could still hear them through the pillow.

You were not crying.

Two very male voices.

You were NOT crying.

Sounds of love and desire.

YOU WERE NOT CRYING.

…

You were very much so crying.

Your body shivered with silent sobs as tears fell down your face.

Dammit. He had to go and fuck someone right after you had realized how much you loved him. YOU wanted to be the one in his bed, and the ONLY one in his bed. Not some asshole like Kieran. Kieran didn't know Dave like you did. You had seen Dave at his worst, his best, the two of you had been through so much together in the game.

It felt like you were loosing him now, to someone who didn't even know the heroic things Dave had done at his own cost.

You loved him godammit.

You loved him.

You loved him.

Dave.

You rolled over and buried yourself in your covers and pillow, trying hard to block out the sounds from Dave's room. Trying to find peace in sleep.

When you did finally sleep it was cold and dreamless.

No refuge could be found, even in sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

***A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has commented on the story, it really makes me happy to see that people like it! I hope the latest chapter lives up to all of your expectations! If you like it, or don't like it or whatever it would be lovely if you left a comment! They really push me to write better and faster for you guys. Also the movie Finding Neverland is awesome and it will make you cry. XP***

You awoke the next morning, cold and stiff. It felt as if you hadn't slept at all. All you wanted to do was just curl up in a corner and just lay there. And never go back to the real world.

But you had to face the day, and Dave, at some point.

You rolled yourself out of bed, and found your glasses. You threw on some clothes, took a deep breath, and walked outside.

What you were met with was not what you expected.

Dave was sprawled out on the couch and his door was ajar.

You went over to him.

"D-dave?" you said quietly.

He seemed to be sleeping.

You realized his sunglasses had slipped off in his sleep, and you knelt down to peer at his face. The freckles sprinkled across his slightly pink cheeks were a light brown and his pale blond eyelashes were long and gorgeous. As you were staring, the lashes parted to reveal a slit of ruby.

"Mrh… john?" his asked in a sleepy voice.

You realized you were probably about two centimeters away from him, and you backed up hurriedly. Dave sat up, running a hand through his messy hair

"Mftt. What time is it dude. Ugh."

You cleared your throat, which had gone dry.

"Uhm. Maybe 6? 7? I-im not sure." You said meekly.

God you could not stop hearing the memory of those SOUNDS. And now looking at Dave you wanted to cry, punch him, and kiss him.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Hey it might just be the hangover, but you look like shit. Are you okay?"

"Um… No, I didn't sleep very well." You answered quietly. Well it wasn't a complete lie…

"Oh. Sorry dude."

He looked at you.

"Seriously dude. You sure that's it?"

You bit your lip, and then cleared your throat.

You pointed to his room.

"Um Dave… who's in there?"

Dave looked at the door in confusion.

"Huh?"

You blanked. He seriously had no memory?

"Um Dave. When you came home last night there was someone with you and the two of you went into your room and…" you trailed off as the memory filled your head again.

Dave stared at the door.

"I did WHAT?" he yelled, too loud for the early morning.

His eyes were full of shock and utter disbelief.

"Um. I mean. Yeah. I think so. I could hear it all night…"

Dave instantly turned to you and grabbed you by the shoulders.

"Are you sure it was me? I mean I know I got really drunk last night and shit and don't really remember what happened, but are you SURE it was me?"

You shrunk back.

"I-I think so…"

In an instant he was gone, flash-stepping to the door, throwing it open and staring inside.

You could see him shaking, and you were sure it was Kieran in there and oh my god now there was proof that he had slept together and-

Dave started laughing.

Your head snapped up.

"What is your problem?" you almost yelled at him.

Dave turned to you, still laughing.

"Oh my Gog dude, you scared the shit out of me. I really thought I had…"

You walked up behind him.

"Then… Who was fucking in there last night?" You said, too cautious to feel relieved yet.

Dave stepped aside, letting you see into the room.

What you saw confused you for a second.

It was Kieran in the bed, but beside him was a guy you recognized, but didn't know from where.

"Who is that?" you asked Dave, the shock not yet worn off.

Dave still laughing managed to answer you.

"He's the barkeep. Hahaha oh my Gog I can't believe Kieran would hook up with him just for Kristin."

He saw your confused look.

"Kristin said that she would date him if he got some sexual experience from the other side. Basically she wanted him to experience sex from a girl's standpoint. I didn't think he would actually fuck a dude!"

Your jaw dropped.

It.

Hadn't.

Been.

Dave.

You ran to your room, slamming the door behind you, before Dave could see your tears of relief.

You stayed in your room for about an hour crying and pulling yourself together enough so that when you saw Dave next you wouldn't just jump him and kiss the shit out of him.

Within that hour you could hear embarrassed conversation from outside. Apparently Kieran had woken up and realized the actions of the previous night.

While you were in your room, you began to work on finishing your essay. Time seemed to pass like water, and soon the afternoon sun was glaring through your window. You had finalized the essay, and decided to just remain in your room and do some extra work. Get ahead on your reading and such. You could hear Dave's music blasting from his room, so you could guess that he was doing some work. You were reading some old Shakespeare novel, but as you continued to read your lack of sleep from the last night caught up with you, and soon you were face first in your book, snoring away.

You were finally awoken by a light knocking at your door.

"Eggs? You still in here?" Dave's quiet voice came from the other side.

You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes.

"Yeah. 'm here" you said sleepily.

A pause.

"Can I come in?"

You stared confusedly at the door.

"Yeah."

The door swung open slightly, and in stepped Dave, holding a plate of food.

Seeing your look he quickly explained.

"Well you've been in here all day, and I figured you'd get hungry at some point." He said, handing you the plate. It contained some slightly burned scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, and some chips.

"You cooked eggs?" You said, poking at said eggs with your finger.

Dave turned away slightly.

"Yeah its kind of the only thing I know how to cook. Sorry if it tastes like shit or something."

You set the plate on your bed carefully.

"I'm sure I'll be able to choke it down somehow." You said grinning.

When Dave didn't grin back, and began to shift awkwardly, you became worried.

"Is something wrong Dave?" you asked him.

Dave turned to you.

"That's what I should be asking you bro. After you figured out it had been Kieran and the bartender in there you just kinda locked yourself in your room all day. It's like… 5 now. Did I do something wrong?" he said, and you suddenly realized you hadn't said anything to Dave after you had run into your room.

You stood up hurriedly.

"Eep! Sorry Dave! I was doing homework and then I fell asleep and I totally didn't realize!" you told him hurriedly.

Dave's face relaxed.

"Haha oh good. I thought you had WANTED me to have slept with him or something."

You paled. No, that was the OPPOSITE of what you wanted.

"Anyways." Dave continued, "We haven't been spending much time together lately, so I was thinking maybe you could take a homework break and we could have a movie night. Y' know. If you want to." He said looking down again.

You could barely keep yourself from jumping in joy.

"Yeah! That would be fun! What movie?" you said excitedly.

Dave stuck out his tongue.

"As much as it pains me to say, whatever you want to watch."

"Really?" You asked him excitedly.

"Yeah yeah." He said.

Your mind raced furiously, trying to find the perfect movie. And then it hit you.

"Oh!"

Dave glanced at you.

"What?"

"Show me your movie collection Dave! I can pick one from that and then we'll both be happy!" you said, smiling ear to ear.

An eyebrow raised above his shades.

"Alright bro. Like I said, whatever you want."

It took twelve minutes for you to pick the movie and to pop the buttery delicious popcorn. Now you and Dave were seated on the couch, nested in a pile of blankets, and watching the movie you had picked. Dave had it around for 'irony purposes' apparently, but you loved it. The opening scenes of Finding Neverland were rolling on the screen, and you were already being sucked in. You snuck a look at Dave, and saw the hypocrite just as enthralled as you were.

All of the lights were off, but Dave was still wearing his shades you realized. Without thinking you leant over and put your hand on the side of his face, trying to find the sunglasses.

Dave turned to you, a look you couldn't read on his face. You suddenly had the urge to kiss him. You pushed it down. No. You weren't going to mess this up. You carefully tugged at his shades, recalling that it was something he was sensitive about. His hand touched yours and your heart jumped up your throat. You let his hand guide yours, and his shades came off and you were looking at his eyes. Again you had to shove down the urge. He was staring at you softly, the movie flickering on his skin. You jumped him, hugging him tightly.

"Woah! Hey Eggs. What brings this on?" he asked.

You grinned.

"I'm just happy!" you said into his sweater.

After a pause, his arms wrapped around you, and his head nestled in your shoulder. You could feel him smiling.

"Good."

After a few minutes you pulled back, and the two of you resumed watching the movie. You rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his sweater, inhaling his scent.

When the mother died, you were in tears, sobbing very much so. Dave, who had better control of his tear ducts, wasn't crying. But as the funeral played, you felt his arm wrap around your shoulder lightly, pulling you closer.

You blushed, thinking of how similar this was to a couple at the movies. You knew Dave was just being ironic, or trying to stifle your sobs, but still. It made your chest hammer so loudly that you were sure someone would call in with a noise complaint. You swallowed, and pushed yourself a little bit closer to him so that your sides were touching. You could feel his heartbeat too now. It was shallow and quick, which was odd, but it was comforting. You leaned against him with a warm longing in your heart as the credits rolled across the screen.


	9. Chapter 9

***AN: Ah and here we start the decent into M rated area. No sexytimes yet, but yes I do have a plan for getting there, and yes it will be soon. That is if I don't chicken out at the last second. Anyways! The first half of this chapter is violently graphic, so if that sort of thing scares you then just skip all of them italics. Thanks! Read and comment awaaaaaay~***

_Jack Noir stood in front of you, white pupil-less eyes staring down. The red miles crackled around you, and you felt the sting as one of the tendrils brushed against you. _

_"So Heir. Tell me. Who do you want to die first?" he said, his voice sounding like greased oil on gravel._

_You looked over and saw Rose, Jade, and Dave all being held by ogres without faces. They were all brutally beaten, and bruises were formed. Dave's glasses had been smashed, and he had a black eye. The others were all looking down, some crying, but Dave was staring directly at you._

_You couldn't move to help them. Noir had you tied up and had his sword at your throat. You could barely breath._

_You could hear Jade sobbing as Noir drew his face closer to you._

_"I asked you a question Heir. The more you disobey, the more they will suffer."_

_With a quick signal, the ogre holding Jade pulled oh her tied hands, bringing her arms backwards. She cried out in pain._

_"Don't hurt them!" you yelled, voice cracked and raw._

_Noir swooped in, grabbing your face with his blood covered claws, forcing your head up._

_"Then behave and tell me who dies!" he hissed into your ear._

_"Me." You answered desperately. "I die. Just let them go."_

_Noir signaled at the ogres again, and suddenly there was a knife through Jade's chest. You saw a look of pained shock on her face as she fell over, blood pouring through the wound._

_"No!" you yelled, trying to free yourself from your bonds. But you were powerless._

_Noir's sickly voice filled the air once again._

_"Tsk tsk tsk. No, you are not allowed to die yet Heir. I need you alive. And your insolence has cost your friend her life it seems."_

_You could see Jade curling in on herself, shuddering from pain._

_"But don't worry," Noir continued, "she won't be dead for at least another two minutes. A wound to the gut slowly fills your lungs with blood. It's very painful, or so I've been told."_

_"No! Jade!" you screamed._

_Another signal, and there was a loud crack as the ogre holding Rose kicked her to the ground._

_"Don't kill them. Please." You desperately begged him, tears streaming down your face._

_A signal._

_And the ogre's foot came down with a horrible crunching sound on Rose's head. When it lifted you could see her skull had been smashed in, blood and brain oozing out of the flesh._

_"NO!" you screamed, thrashing wildly._

_A claw bit into your neck._

_"The more you speak the more they will suffer and die."_

_You could still see Dave, staring at you with his crimson eyes. He hadn't turned to look at the girls. Only you._

_"Why?" you sobbed out._

_Noir made a "tsk"ing sound at you, and moved over to Dave. He caressed his face with those horrible claws._

_You could see Dave tremble, but his eyes never left yours. _

_A resounding slap resonated through the air, and Dave was thrown to the side, a gash across his red and now swelling cheek._

_"What did I say about speaking Heir?" Noir said calmly, inspecting his freshly bloodstained claws._

_"Dave!" you shrieked in horror._

_In a flash, Noir had grabbed him by the shirtfront and lifted him off of the ground._

_Dave glared at him defiantly,_

_SMACK._

_Dave's head snapped to the side, blood pouring from his nose, which you were sure was now broken._

_"Dave! No no please I'll do anything just don't hurt him!" you begged Jack Noir._

_A ghoulish grin spread across his face._

_"No Heir. Your time to do something had passed. Now you must watch the consequence of your actions."_

_"NO!" you screamed, your voice tearing with the force._

_Noir kicked Dave in the stomach, and you could hear him groan and cough._

_"Nonononono" you whispered as tears mixed with blood on your face._

_And still Dave brought himself back up to look at you. His gaze, brimming with pride and a fighting spirit, brought more tears to your eyes. You knew he could do nothing. You could do nothing. Jack Noir would torture him and kill him._

_Noir pulled a thick rope from somewhere and wrapped it forcefully around Dave's neck, pulling him up to a kneeling position._

_"No please don't kill him I need him please" the useless words flowed out of your mouth._

_Noir looked at you and smiled again._

_"I'm sorry Heir. I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_And he began to pull on either end of the rope._

_You heard Dave choking, trying to pull in air, but you knew it was no use as you stared into his blood red eyes._

_And then Noir pulled harder, and there was red everywhere._

"DAVE!" you screamed, bolting upright.

You took in deep breaths as your surroundings sunk in.

You were in your dorm room bed, covered with sweat. The game was over and Noir was gone. He had been for a long time. Everyone was alive.

But you were terrified. The images filled your head of Dave being murdered, of him being beaten by your dream Noir.

You flung the covers off of you and untangled yourself from the twisted sheets.

You quietly crept out of your room, and stopped in front of Dave's door.

You paused, hand hovering above the knob. But you needed to see him.

You pushed the door open quietly and moved inside.

It was dark except for the light glow from the digital clock, which displayed the number 3 00. The glow barely lighted Dave's sleeping form. You had to hold back a relieved sigh. He was here. He was ok.

The soft rise and fall of the blankets showed him breathing.

You crept further towards him.

"Mffm… John?" he muttered quietly.

You sprung back, surprised.

Dave sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it man? What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

Your brain scrambled to organize itself.

"Uh… it's like three in the morning sorry. Nothings going on I just had a dream and wanted to make sure you were alright and stuff so yeah. I'll go back to bed now." you rambled nervously.

Dave seemed much more awake now.

"A dream? You mean a nightmare don't you."

You nodded ashamedly.

"Damn dude. I'm sorry that really sucks. Do you want to talk about it?"

You looked at him.

"Well it was Jack Noir and he had everyone hostage and he kept telling me to chose who to kill but I didn't so then he killed Jade and Rose and then he tortured you and then-" you cut yourself off because you had started to tear up again.

Dave looked at you softly. Then, instead of speaking, he tugged up a side of the covers and held out an arm.

Without thinking you instantly dove into the bed and wrapped your arms around him tightly. You were sobbing now.

"I- I was so scared and it was so real and I thought he had killed you and I don't want you to die Dave just don't leave me ever ok?" you sobbed out, your words muffled slightly by the blanket.

Dave wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. It was warm under the covers of Dave's bed, and his body heat was calming.

"Shhhhhh…" he murmured into your hair. "Its alright John its alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Shhhhhh…"

You clung to him like a child, pressing your chests together and wrapping all feasible limbs around him. He continued to whisper soft words of comfort into your hair, and eventually you drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

You awoke several hours later with the sun shining in your face. It took you a moment to remember where you were. Right. You were in Dave's room because you had a nightmare. And you were in Dave's bed and holy fuck you had slept with Dave but not in that way and oh Gog. You rolled over, and were suddenly face to face with a sleeping Dave. A shirtless Dave. He suddenly stretched, and a muscled pale arm encircled you. You stopped breathing.

"Mrfmn…. Morning sunshine." Dave's sleepy voice muttered as he pulled you closer.

"Um… good morning…" you said quietly.

Dave's crimson eyes opened a fraction and he smiled slightly.

"Feeling better?" he asked groggily.

You nodded slightly.

He was so close.

"I'm sorry I woke you up last night…" you said, looking at something, anything, that wasn't attached his body.

He ruffled your hair.

"No worries bro. I'm here for you, so if you ever want to talk or just need someone to hold, you can always come to me."

You felt like you were still dreaming. Dammit why was Dave so perfect?

"Oh. Th-thanks." You said nervously.

Dave suddenly pulled away, a look of worry on his face.

"Are you okay Eggs? You seem really skittish or someshit."

You looked around awkwardly, but stayed silent.

A look of almost fear flashed across his face.

"Fuck! This is about you sleeping in here with me and me being Bi isn't it?" he said, instantly pulling himself to the far side of the bed.

You sat up in a flash.

"Wha-? N-no! It's not about that at all!" you said hurriedly.

"Then why aren't you looking at me? You think I would pull something with you asleep? I mean I understood you being a bit no-touchy after I told you 'n shit, but really Eggs? You had a nightmare, came into MY room for support might I add, and ya' think I would take advantage of that or somethin'? Gog I knew I shouldn't have told ya' but I never thought you would…" he said, getting more and more riled up, and his southern twang seeping further into his speech.

"Dave no! I promise it's not anything like that!" you said, suddenly realizing that in your efforts not to jump him you had all but stopped physical contact with him. Gog why were you such an idiot?

He stared at you flatly, suddenly all emotion having drained from his face.

"Then what."

You cowered under his gaze. It seemed so unfeeling now, so unlike Dave. You had always been able to read into his emotions, always been able to see a little past his poker face. But now there was nothing. He was just looking at you. Judging. Whatever you said next was going to make a lasting impact you could tell. You had to say the right thing or else you worried you would hurt Dave beyond what you could fix and drive him away from you. You KNEW his sexuality was a touchy topic so why hadn't you been more careful with how you acted? You had been too busy trying to keep yourself in check. You were the biggest of all the idiots.

"Dave…" you said slowly, picking your words as carefully as you could. You took a breath.

"It has nothing to do with your sexuality. I've been an idiot and I've had a lot of shit on my mind lately. I have some personal issues I've been trying to deal with and I really should have thought more about how it seemed to you. But I promise, you being Bi doesn't change how I think or feel about you at all. I think it's a good thing."

You stopped. You hadn't meant that last part to come out the way it did. Damn you Freudian slips.

He looked at you, and you could see his poker face coming off again.

"You sure Eggs?" he asked quietly.

You nodded.

Dave slipped back to normal.

He rubbed at his face with one hand, pulling you towards him with the other. His hand was warm on the small of your back, and you nuzzled into the crook of his neck happily.

"Damn John. You seriously had me scared there. I really don't know what I would have done if…" he trailed off.

You swallowed. After what had just happened you couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of hope. And his skin on yours wasn't helping you keep that spark in check.

"If what?" you asked quietly.

You could feel him swallow, and your stomach jumped.

You were in love with him. And you wanted him to love you too. You were probably reading into his actions, making them seem like he could have feelings for you. But honestly you couldn't see how pushing the topic a little could hurt. You wanted to know.

"If," his voice came out a cracked, "you were afraid of being close to me now."

" 'm not." You murmured, putting your arms around him for affect. And because you just wanted to be closer to him.

Wherever his skin touched yours you felt a pleasant warmth seep into your flesh. And it was just so _Dave_.

You nuzzled against his neck again, taking in his smell.

Was it just you or was his breathing getting faster?

"Y-yeah I guess not…" Dave said, a catch in his voice taking you off guard.

Okay you were too far into this shit now to back out.

You let your head rest on Dave's freckle-dusted shoulder. It was nice and warm and safe feeling, sitting with Dave like this.

"John?" Dave said, breaking the silence that had formed.

"Hm?"

Another swallow, and you could feel his heartbeat quicken.

You suddenly realized he was going to say something important. Oh Gog. He must have figured out you had the hots for him and he was going to tell you he wasn't interested and be all 'sorry bro, I know I told you I was Bi, but I'm just interested in a different type of guy' and he would look all worried and ask if you could still be bros and you would agree and then think up some lame excuse and then go cry in your room and never come out again ever.

You were terrified. You felt your stomach plummet and your heart begin to pound against your ribs as if it were trying to escape. You really wouldn't blame it.

You pulled yourself away from Dave, but found yourself too tangled to him to pull away properly so you ended up sitting back being held in place by arms you hadn't realized had encircled you, sitting practically on top of Dave's legs, and with no where to look except directly into his eyes.

"John." He said again, slightly louder this time.

You could feel yourself preparing for the let down as you mustered the courage to speak.

"Yeah?" you managed out.

There was a pause, and you could see the conflict warring in Dave's eyes.

"If I were to do something incredibly stupid, could you promise that you wouldn't hold it against me?"

You knew it. He was going to call you out and kill your hope.

But you nodded anyways. Best that it happened now so that you could get those hopes dealt with swiftly and hopefully save the friendship.

You looked down at your hands, as if somehow they could save you.

Dave puffed out a breath.

"Alright then. Here goes everything." He said finitely.

You squeezed your eyes shut in preparation for the final words.

But instead of words, you found yourself met with something else. Something warm and soft and familiar.

Dave.

Was.

Kissing.

You.


	11. Chapter 11

You couldn't move. You couldn't breathe. Dave was KISSING you. HE was kissing YOU.

After a few moments he pulled back slowly.

You stared at him dumbly for a few seconds. He looked at you, face red.

"What."

You forced to make your mouth form words.

"Th-that wasn't like… gay chicken or anything?" you asked nervously, butterflies practically eating your stomach.

Dave's head fell to his hands.

"No. That wasn't gay fucking chicken. I… Ugh John. You don't know what you do to me. Every time you do something you think is just a game or completely innocent or something I just want to grab you and kiss that stupid grin off of your face." He said exasperatedly.

"Dave…"

He looked back up at you.

"Look John its fine. You don't have to feel bad or anything about turning me down. I can handle that. So just get on with it." He said, and you could hear the pain in his voice.

You couldn't help it. You laughed.

"What?"

You couldn't form words, you were too happy and everything was fucking perfect.

Instead you grabbed his face and pressed your lips against his.

You could hear Dave make a muffled noise of surprise, which almost sent you laughing again, but before you could start, Dave's warm hand was on the back of your head pressing you deeper into the kiss. A light nibble came at your lip, and you instantly opened your mouth to him. Your tongues met and fuck you thought the LAST kiss had been good. Dave was holding nothing back this time, you could tell. You explored his mouth, memorizing each centimeter of flesh. Dave groaned and the hand not tangled in your hair moved to your hip. You let out a small gasp as his fingers trailed up your chest tentatively. You brought your hand down to his and lightly guided it up, giving Dave a nudge in the right direction. You shuddered as he began to explore your chest more freely.

Dave quickly broke off the kiss and you could hear him breathing heavily.

"John." He said between breaths.

"Yeah?"

"So this… what does this mean exactly? Because you're fucking hot but I don't just want to be some sort of friends with benefits thing. I fucking want you. All of you. I don't want you to go off and find some girl and fall in love with her. I…" he trailed off.

You touched his cheek.

"I love you Dave. And I don't think anyone, girl or boy, could make me love them more than you. Not even close."

A hand crept around your neck, stroking the back of your head.

"You love me. You promise?"

"Yes."

Smooth fingers ran along your shoulders.

"Say it again?" he whispered, trailing along your collarbone.

"I love you." You said, shuddering at the light touches.

"Again."

"I-I love you."

"Again."

You opened your eyes, which you had apparently shut.

"You first." You breathed out.

Dave smirked, and then his lips were on your cheek.

"I love you." He murmured.

His lips moved from your cheek to your jawline.

"I love you John."

Lips moved to your ear. You gasped at the sensation of his mouth on your earlobe. Hearing your sound, he smirked, and sucked it into his mouth.

You groaned, and your arms flew to his back.

"Dave!"

He nibbled down lightly.

You moaned pulling him closer.

Dave pulled back slightly.

"You like that, huh?" he said in a husky tome.

You whimpered lightly.

"You're mine now."

You blushed.

"Yes."

His voice softened.

"Do you want to be?"

You pulled him in and kissed him deeply, and when you pulled away you touched your forehead to his.

"If you'll have me." You whispered.

"Gog I love you." He said, pulling you in for another hungry kiss.

You pulled at the back of his head and tangled your fingers in his silky hair.

He sucked your tongue into his mouth and his hand resumed its way up your chest. You gripped him tighter and pulled your hips closer together.

He let out a husky sound, and his other hand slipped down past your lower back to grip your ass.

You let out a small yelp, and Dave's hand instantly flinched away as he pulled back slightly. However you had other plans. You lunged forward, and latched your mouth to his earlobe.

"J-John!" Dave managed out through a surprised groan.

You pulled away just long enough to whisper to him.

"I'll tell you if you do something wrong… not that you could."

Dave swallowed and lightly pressed his lips to yours. You ran your hands up his sides as you enthusiastically kissed back. Dave's hand lightly trailed back down your spine. You shuddered and massaged his chest. A warm pleasant feeling was starting to build in your lower body, and you tentatively pressed your hips down onto Dave's. You immediately noticed that Dave was hard. Extremely hard.

You flushed. How could he already be so turned on?

But you noticed that the feeling of his length pressing up was sending a spark of heat to your own dick. You heard Dave make a whining noise, and you ground down.

Oh.

Okay.

That felt really good.

Dave made a choked sound, and instantly both of his hands were gripping your ass.

"Dave!" you moaned out as his nails pressed into your flesh through your boxers.

Dave lightly bucked up, and buried the following sound into your neck.

You gasped out his name as his teeth bit lightly into your skin.

Thaaaat was going to leave a mark, but it just turned you on more. You were Dave's and now everyone would be able to see it.

You moaned, and Dave pulled you in closer.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pulled you in for another heated kiss.

Dave's hands left your ass, and you were about to complain, but then you felt him shifting, slowly lowering you onto the bed. Your legs were still wrapped around him, but now he was lying on top of you, his body weight pressing down on you. His hands went back down, but this time he paused at the waistband of your boxers. He pulled away by centimeters.

"Can I…?"

You found yourself unable to form words, so you instead nodded eagerly, blushing like the virgin you were. Dave lightly kissed and sucked at your neck as his warm hand slipped below your waistband. You gasped and dug your nails into Dave's back as his fingers tentatively brushed your dick.

"D-Dave!" you squeaked out past a moan.

It wasn't like you'd never had your dick touched before you mean come on you were a guy and boners don't tend to just vanish on their own. But having someone else… and having it be Dave… it just added a whole new level of pleasure.

As Dave gently ran his fingers up and down your shaft, you realized you had done nothing for him. Using all of your will power, you pushed at Dave's shoulders.

A look of panic crossed his face, but it disappeared as you pushed him over and onto his back. You straddled him and went in for a long heated hiss. Then you began kissing and licking down his neck and his chest, pausing for a moment to tease at his nipples with your teeth. This earned you a long husky moan and fingers slipping under your boxers to grip you ass. You continued your trail downwards until you reached the waistline of his boxers. Carefully you bit at the cloth, and pulled it down slightly. Dave shuddered, and he began pulling at your boxers. Hurriedly you wiggled out of them with Dave's hands practically ripping the clothes to shreds in his hurry to help you. Once they were off you carefully pulled off Dave's. His dick was swollen and pre-cum was already gathering on the head. You licked your lips absentmindedly as you carefully brought your fingers up to rub lightly at the head. Dave let out a strangled moan, and nails dug into your flesh. You shuddered.

Dave's dick was emanating heat, and it was stiff and the skin on it was pulled taut. You licked your lips again as you suddenly wondered what he would taste like. Quickly you flicked out your tongue and gave the head a quick lick.

"J-john please…" Dave moaned out breathlessly, trailing his hand to rub at the underside of your balls and your anus.

You slowly licked up the side of his dick and kissed around the head, noticing the salty taste of his pre-cum.

A choked moan ripped through Dave, and you felt his hips twitch upwards.

Slowly you took his length into your mouth, sucking lightly and teasing the slit with your tongue.

Dave was intelligible, moaning words that were some mix of various swears and your name.

"John john johnjohnjohn oh fuck John!" he almost yelled as you began caressing his balls and applied more suction to his dick.

Gog you were going to cum just from the noises Dave was making.

Your plan had been to suck Dave off, and maybe have him give you a hand with your own now weeping cock, but he seemed to have other plans.

He pushed lightly on your shoulders and you came up to look at him, blushing at the drool that had accumulated on your chin.

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself, and then opened his lust-clouded eyes.

"J-john. I want to fuck you." He managed out huskily.

You would have blushed more if you could have, but your cheeks were already as flushed as they could be.

"Okay..." you mumbled out.

"I need to know if you're okay with that."

You noted the concern in his voice and your heart filled. He really cared. And he would still be with you if you said no.

"Yeah. I am. I want to." You said more clearly.

Dave pulled you up and pressed a kiss to your lips, then pulled back, obviously restraining himself.

"Do… do you want to be top?" he asked.

You could see he was pushing himself. You had always thought of Dave as being more dominant in situations. It might be interesting to reverse the roles later in time, but for your first time…

"I want you to take me."

Dave looked at you, his eyes again speaking volumes.

"Are you su-" you cut him off by pressing your mouths together.

"Yes." You breathed out. "Just tell me what to do."

Instantly you found yourself once again on your back, Dave looming over you.

He held his fingers to your lips.

"Suck." He said in the most sensual tone.

You eagerly took the fingers into your mouth, coating them with saliva as you bucked up against Dave.

You felt him shudder and moan.

As you sucked, Dave reached down and gave some much-needed attention to your cock, tugging lightly to keep you in an almost torturous state of pleasure.

"D-dave!" you gasped out as he continued his ministrations.

He pulled his fingers from your mouth, and slowed his hand to almost nothing.

"This might hurt a bit John. Just tell me if you want me to stop."

You nodded, and closed your eyes tightly. You knew what was coming next.

Dave's mouth once again pressed against yours, and his hand resumed pumping your dick. Then you felt a cold wet digit against your hole.

You whimpered as it slipped in, slick with your saliva.

It felt… odd. Not unpleasant, but definitely not normal.

Dave let you get accustomed to it before slowly adding a second finger.

A stinging sensation ran up your spine. Okay THAT kinda hurt.

Again Dave paused, lavishing your mouth and dick with attention to distract you from the discomfort.

Then slowly he started pumping his fingers in and out of your body.

Your eyes began to water as the stinging sensation became more painful. Dave stretched you out carefully, but it still hurt as your body was intruded in an unfamiliar way. Finally the pain dulled down to a dull ache and you began to notice the slightly pleasing feeling that was beginning to arise.

A third finger was added, and you cried out.

Dave sucked at your neck and whispered soothingly to you.

"Don't worry John it will feel better soon I promise." He said as you felt his fingers shift and probe as if searching for someth-

You screamed and arched off the bed as Dave touched something deep inside you.

"Oh Gog Dave yes don't stop fuck!" you cried out as Dave began to increase the pace, hitting your prostate with fascinating accuracy every time.

Suddenly he removed his fingers, and you whimpered at the loss.

Dave shifted and you felt an almost burning warmth press against you.

"John, are you ready?" he asked breathily.

You nodded, unable to form words.

Slowly, painfully, Dave pushed foreword, pressing into you. You wrapped your legs around him as he steadied himself above you.

Dave paused, and you could hear the question forming on his tongue.

"J-just go." You said hoarsely.

Tentatively Dave rolled his hips, and you moaned as he lightly brushed your prostate again.

Dave pulled out slowly, agonizingly, and then rammed his full length into you, hitting your prostate square on.

You screamed as the pain mixed with the blinding pleasure now running through your body.

"DAVE!" you yelled out, begging him to go harder, faster.

He rammed into your body again and again, hitting your prostate every time. You were a screaming mess as you cried out his name over and over.

"Fffffuck John oh Gog you're so tight" Dave moaned out.

You could feel the pressure building in your groin, like a coiling spring.

You didn't want it to end but Dave was brutally pounding you into the mattress screaming your name now in a seamless stream. You were bucking up to meet his every thrust and you clung to him for dear life.

"Oh Gog John I'm gonna…" Dave hissed out.

You instantly grabbed his face and fused your mouths together one last time before you were sent screaming over the edge, calling out Dave's name as you heard him yell out yours.

The whole world went white, as time seemed to slow down. You could feel your cum spurting onto your chest and Dave's, and a warm liquid filling you. Dave rode out both of your orgasms, thrusting shallowly as you came down from your high.

Finally he rolled to the side, pulling out of you. You nuzzled into his sweat coated neck as he threw an arm around you, pulling you to him.

As you lay there the two of you didn't need words to communicate. He kissed you softly, and it spoke more than a thousand words could. Dave pulled the cover over the two of you and curled his arms around you. You smiled hazily, not caring about the mess you two had made.

Dave was yours.

You were his.

And everything in your world was perfect.

Perhaps those lectures about college in high school were right.

Maybe it really was the land of discovery.

Your name is John Egbert, and this was the start of the rest of your life.

You kissed Dave's forehead lightly and knew that you never really needed words in the first place.

You had always been his, and he had always been yours.

It had just taken life in the land of college and discoveries for you to realize it.


	12. AN: Final Thoughts

Hello to everyone who read this far. I hope that you all enjoyed reading Life in LOCAD as much as I enjoyed writing it. Im actually sad its finished. However, my brain never stays inactive for long, so hopefully soon there will be a new brain child of mine to post. It might be Dave/John again, but I'm not sure. If it is it won't be a continuation of LOCAD. I like how it ended. And yes to anyone who wonders, Dave and John do go on to graduate, having many wonderfully ironic dates in the process. They stay together throughout, and finally move out of Texas and to San Francisco where they live together happily continuing their glorious shenanigans. Of course Rose and Jade move in nearby, and they all reunite and rejoice.

I guess one could call that an epilogue but whatever. I would still love any reviews or comments on the story that anyone has to offer, so don't be scared away be the "complete" sign. I seriously read every comment and am filled with glee and various amounts of joy to know that people not only read my work, but care enough to comment. It really is one of the biggest moral boosts a writer can attain. And if you want to write and tell me my story sucked, thats fair enough. Just give creative criticism please? I'm fine with dislike as long as there is reasoning behind it! :33

I hope to see, well no I guess I mean write to, you all again soon in my next FANFICTIOOOONNNNNNN!


End file.
